Starship (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!)
Kirby's Starship is the spaceship that brought Kirby to Cappy Town in the anime series Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It has a major role in the first episode and a small number of later episodes. The Starship is designed to automatically transport a Star Warrior to a planet where a monster has been remotely detected by the ship's computer. It was also intended to function as a cradle for Kirby, since he is only a baby, though the monster detection system ultimately worked against this. In the episode The Kirby Derby - Part I, the Starship is modified to work as a wheeled land vehicle. In this form, it is known as the Starcar. Physical Appearance Kirby's Starship can be described as resembling an extra-large, mechanical Warp Star with interstellar travel capabilities, where the pilot sits inside an enclosed glass cockpit instead of riding on the top like a surfboard. It has embedded lights on the tips of the star's arms and what appear to be small exhaust vents next to them. The rear of the Starship has a grille of thrusters that emit glowing energy to propel the ship forward. When the Starship enters what appears to be a faster-than-light or dimensional wormhole travel mode, a form-fitting blast shield closes over the glass of the cockpit for added protection. On the bottom of the ship is a protruding dome with a circular, vaguely star-shaped pattern on it, and two additional exhaust ports. Inside the ship's cockpit is a ring of controls around the seat, including a steering wheel, multiple display screens, colored buttons, and what appear to be knobs like those found on a kitchen oven. The molding of the interior control panels and the seat are colored a blueish-green. The seat and cockpit are rightly sized for a puffball of Kirby's stature. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! The Starship was constructed an indeterminate amount of time ago, most likely by the Star Warriors or beings allied with them. When it first appears in the show, it is carrying Kirby on an aimless path through empty outer space, until it suddenly wakes him up with an alert of an NME monster on a nearby planet. It is revealed by Kabu that the baby Kirby was meant to sleep for 200 more years in his Starship, after which he would apparently reach maturity, and be prepared to fight at his full strength as a Star Warrior. Based on this, it can be assumed that the Starship has a very robust life support system that can operate indefinitely without maintenance, and an essentially infinite energy source. It also suggests that the Starship was built specifically for Kirby. The reason Kirby crashes the Starship upon reaching Cappy Town is that due to his early awakening, he lacks the maturity and knowledge to be able to operate the controls properly. After sustaining heavy damage from its rough landing, the Starship ended up in the possession of King Dedede, who attempted to have Escargoon repair it, so it could be used as bait to lure out Kirby. He also stole the Warp Star that had been carried in its cockpit, before it was recovered by Tiff. Category:Vehicles Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!